Recently, HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) has been widely used in communication devices. Further, popularity of the Internet is ever increasing since the introduction of Web browser. For taking advantage of such trend and satisfying the needs of consumers, many communication device manufacturers incorporate Web server feature into their communication devices so as to make them as intelligent devices.
Currently, some communication device manufacturers have incorporate Web configuration into their Web-based communication devices. However, there is no mechanism available for managing the Web in such communication devices. Thus, it is desirable to propose a standard for communicating information among communication devices via HTTP. Further, such standard is viewed as a key factor in effectively managing such communication devices. Moreover, manufacturers can take advantage of the standard to develop a robust network management system which hopefully will be more popular in future network related applications.
In current Web-based communication system, intelligent devices having embedded Web configuration are becoming more and more popular. With the intelligent device, network manager can access the Internet by manipulating Web browser of workstation. Further, a communication is effected through HTTP and HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) by following the instructions shown on screen. As a result, information about communication devices can be obtained. Alternatively, a setting of communication device is made possible. With intelligent device, network manager can manage communication devices through Web browser. However, an effective management of communication devices is impossible if device IP of respective communication device is unknown. This is particularly true in a large network system since the number of communication devices is very large. It is difficult for a Web manager to memorize all device IPs of communication devices. Thus, in conventional Web-based communication devices, it is impossible of effectively managing all communication devices of the network by using Web manager. In addition, as known that a management is effected by Web manager memorizing all device IPs of communication devices and subsequently using Web browser to interconnect all communication devices. In view of above, the management is not effective. Further, the operation is not user friendly.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel network management method in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.